Angels or Demons
by WaveHarmonics
Summary: With Miraak defeated, The Last Dragonborn is forced to be at service to a Daedric Lord for all eternity. For years Allvis have trained and served for his master. When he was ordered by his master to stop the plans of an ancient vampire clan, he never expected to develop an emotional attachment to a lonely female vampire he had found in a stone crypt. Can she help him?
1. Chapter 1

**I should be working on my other story "Successor of Shadows" but the idea just came up when I began to play Skyrim again with all the DLCs. This is a small chapter but don't worry, I'm already half way done with the second chapter and will never abandon any work that I started. This story will continue and because it is now break time from school, I have a lot more free time which would mean faster updates. Now read and please enjoy this small chapter and review what you think about it. Thank you.**

**I do not own Skyrim or the Elder Scroll series.**

**The picture for this story is from TheSpiritFromTheWoods. **

Chapter 1

In the dark gloomy Summit of Apocrypha, the Dragonborn Allvis was kneeling on the floor and was using both his arms to support himself. Blood was everywhere around him...they were his blood. His wounds wouldn't stop bleeding due to the poison that is currently running in his veins from Miraak's staff.

There were large cuts on his chest, both his legs, knees, arms, both his hands and his back. He also had a enormous cut in his stomach that went though his stomach and intestines as well. He can feel the acids in his stomach mixing with his blood that is causing so much pain that he just wanted to pass out. His eboney armor was practically useless against Miraak's weapons.

He was breathing heavily and his body refused to move to his will, feeling as if all his body just turned to lead. It was even hard to keep himself in his kneeling position. He knew he will die in a few minutes, he have spent all his stamina and magicka while fighting and can slowly feel his life being taken away from him.

The fight against Miraak had lasted for hours. Both fought their best and with all their powers which led to the destruction of half of the Summit of Apocrypha. Shouts, spells and swordsmanship were all used in the battle. The result was a draw were both of them could not continue to fight anymore.

Allivs slowly and painfully raised his head to see what was occurring to Miraak. He was kneeling as well while using his right arm to support himself. He couldn't use his left arm because it was cut away to his elbow and it wouldn't stop bleeding as well. His body was full of cuts as well but it was not as bad as the ones Allivs currently have.

Allvis knew Miraak was breathing heavily as well from the gash of blood coming out from his the mouth of his mask every time he exhaled and knew that he also only has a few moments to live.

After a few seconds, Miraak raised his head as well to look directly at Allivs. Allvis can see his deep blue eyes looking at his with great intensity. There was anger, rage, hate and malice in his eyes but what shocked Allvis was that his eyes expressed other emotions as well, his eyes also looked very sad, filled with years of misery and acceptance of his inevitable faith.

Allvis remained motionless, too shock to try to break the eye contact with all the emotions that were running in Miraak's eyes. In that few moments, Allvis understood who his opponent really was. He only wanted to be free to decide his own fate, freedom that was taken from him which led him to live a life in a cage with nothing but a void. A cage that forced him to change to the worse.

A deep sense of guilt and pity could be felt by Allvis. He could have been like Miraak if he was forced to be imprisoned forever. Is this really what needed to happen? Does everything needs to ends with both of us fighting and dying? Is this really fate? He doesn't know, all Allvis knows is that he had just killed what could be the only mortal that could really understand him the most.

As they continued to look at each others, Miraak was suddenly levitated to the center of the summit. There a large black tentacle stabbed from his back which penetrated out from his chest. A loud scream could be heard as blood came out from Miraaks mouth and chest.

"Did you think to escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here." said Hermaeus Mora with a deep dark voice.

Seeing this, Allvis desperately tried to crawl to reach Miraak so he could try to help him. He doesn't know how but he would try. But his body refused to move to his will and pain was all he felt if he move just an inch from his position. He was trying desperately but could not move, all he can do was watch while being powerless to do anything.

"No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me." stated Hermaeus Mora

Miraak slowly moved his head to look directly at the Allvis who was currently on the floor looking at him with a miserable expression. Allvis couldn't see his expression due to his mask but his eyes was enough to know his expression. Miraak gave Allvis an expression of sadness and pity. As well as acceptance of his faith.

"May he be rewarded for his service as I am." said Miraak in a powerful voice. Putting all of what is left of his life and energy to his voice.

Slowly Miraaks body began to deteriorate into ashes and Allvis can do nothing but watch as Miraak slowly turned to dust. Before Miraak's head was deteriorated, he looked directly at Allvis and gave what Allvis thought was a sad smile. Knowing that in death, the First Dragonborn could at least have some of his freedom. His entire body quickly turned to ashes and Allvis just lowered his head to the floor.

Miraaks soul and well as all the dragons he has killed quickly went to Allvis as he was on the floor. He know it was useless because he was dying as blood continues to flow out from his wounds.

"Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from is example. Serve me faithfully and you will continue to be richly rewarded." informed Hemaeus Mora to Allvis.

Allvis slowly lost consciousness due to the pain and blood loss. All he can remember was dark tentacles approaching him before everything turned black.

**Thank you for reading and please review what you think about it. Any constructive criticisms are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day readers. This is the next chapter for Angels or Demons. There will not be any action in this chapter because this chapter is just to explain the situation regarding the dragonborn. I will also like to inform you that my dragonborn in this story is not godlike or super powerful, he will have difficulty and could die if he went against about ten imperial soldiers or four normal vampires. I have also enhanced the abilities of every race in elder scrolls to make them a lot more powerful than they were in the game and harder to kill. Allvis will also be a light mage type fighter than the usual skyrim fanfic warrior type dragonborn. Now please enjoy reading and don't worry, the next chapter will where the action will start.**

**Four Days Later**

Black.. Pitch black is all that Allvis could see. He tried to move but it only resulted in pain throughout his entire body. Is this life after death? He asked himself. A eternal black void where he couldn't move or do anything forever, left to suffer for all of eternity.

Then suddenly, he felt something hot inside of him. It was growing every second and the once dark room was beginning to brighten up with a white light. After a few seconds the heat inside of him and the light around him were unbearable. It was too painful and all he tried to scream but no voice came out from his mouth. His skin was burning with white light till he was no more.

Allvis slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry but it was slowly getting clearer. He tried to move his body but it hurts every time he moved a muscle.

He knew he was lying down on a bed but what concerned him was that the bed he was currently lying on felt different from any bed that he ever used. It was too soft and comfortable, often he would be lying on a bed made from leather or rags or even silk but this bed felt like it was made from something else.

Allvis quickly closed and opened his eyes multiple times to force his eyes to adjust so that he can see where he was. When he was able to see clearly, he was instantly shocked with what he saw. He had expected to be in a room made from wood with a bed and some furniture or in a tent where he could see the clear blue sky and warm bright orange sun.

What he did not expect was seeing a sky filled with hazy green clouds and huge swirling voids in different places in the sky. There were even portals in the green sky were large black tentacles are sprouting out.

He instantly forced himself to sit on his bed, ignoring the pain that he felt throughout his body when he did this. When he sat on his bed, he continued to observe his surroundings.

His bed was an all black bed made from an unknown material that Allvis could not identify. He was on top of a tall black tower surrounded with large black tentacles.

He then know where he was, he remembered his fight with Miraak. He was in Apocrypha.

Allvis slowly tried to stand up from his bed but his legs failed him which made him kneel to his knees again to the floor. He cursed himself for his vulnerable state.

"**I see that my champion has awaken from his slumber.**" said a deep dark powerful voice

Allvis instantly looked up to the source of the voice and saw a giant eye with multiple small eyes and tentacles scattered around it. It was looking directly towards him.

"H...H..Her. Hermaeus ... Mora" said Allvis in a raspy voice, having a difficult time speaking due to his dry throat.

"**Indeed, your powers of observation and memory continues to serve you well.**" said Hermaeus Mora with a small deep chuckle.

Allvis frowned and tried to wet his throat so that he can talk to the Daedric Lord. "What happened?" he asked.

The deep chuckle grew in volume when Allvis asked his question. "**And what information or service can you provide me as a trade for the information of what occurred to you after your battle with Miraak.**" said Hermaeus Mora with humor in his voice.

Allvis frowned even deeper and was ready to yell a Shout towards the giant eye that is currently looking directly at him.

"**Do not even consider it, I know what you are thinking before you even thought of it. I know your every actions before they even occur. You cannot harm me, especially in my realm."**

Allvis still continued his eye contact with a frown and breathed deeply to try to calm himself. After a minute, he lowered his head in defeat. Knowing that he cannot force a being that is considered a god to tell him anything.

Hermaeus Mora just observed the actions of Allvis for a few minutes. Watching him just kneeling on the floor with him head down.

"**Considering your service in helping to defeat Miraak. I will give you the information that you currently desire to know.**" stated the Daedric Prince

The young dragonborn slowly raised his head to look directly on the giant eye, indicating that it has his attention.

"**When Miraak died, you were in a dying state. I couldn't let you die let you die just yet, you could still be of use to me. That is why I healed all your wounds before you died and place you on this tower for you to rest.**"

Allvis lowered his head a bit. Remembering the events that occurred after the battle. Miraak dying in front of him as he gave him a sad smile and being consumed by darkness.

"What will you do with me now?"

"**You are now my new servant dragonborn. For the knowledge that was required to defeat Miraak and save Tamriel, you have traded yourself to me. You should be honored to serve under me.**" Informed the Daedric Prince with amusement in its voice.

Allvis gripped his hands harder while kneeling on the floor. "What makes you think that I would not just kill myself to be released from this servitude?" he asked while looking directly at the eye.

The giant eye from the sky came closer to the dragonborn until it was only a meter away from him. It was about ten times bigger than Allvis. " **I know everything there is to know about you and your fate. You are not going to kill yourself, I have already foreseen your entire future.**"

"How do you know that I would not just kill myself now to prove you wrong? You said that I will not kill myself but by telling me that wouldn't it just convince me more to kill myself to prove that you have no control over my fate." dared Allvis

"**Because you have already made that choice before you even considered it. It already occurred and the choice you made currently doesn't lead to your self destruction. I know that you will not kill yourself. You don't want to die yet and you are seeking for something. An information, a knowledge of the past.**"

Allvis eyes quickly widen with shock.

"**Yes, I know of your reason to why you came to Skyrim from Hammerfell. Why you were searching for answers at Morrowind. I know everything. You seek information about what happen to your ancestors and their knowledge. What truly happened to the Dwemers?**"

Allvis widened his eyes even more and was speechless. The information that he desired since he was just a small boy was now in front of him.

"**It must have been frustrating. Being in a small remote village in Hammerfell that consists of the few remaining Dwemers in existence. You have heard of the powers and abilities of your ancient ancestors but could not understand why the Dwemers in you village are but just a shadow of what was said in your ancient texts. They are not as intelligent or ingenuitive as their ancestors and they don't know what happened to the rest of their kind just after the first era or why they lost all their abilities that the Dwemers were known for.** " Stated the Daedric Lord.

"Why is that? What happened to them?" asked Allvis with some hesitation but with a bit of eagerness. His desire to know what happened to his ancestors clearly shown by his expression.

The giant eye that was just a meter away from Allvis slowly moved back till it was at the sky again. It was chuckling as it was going back to the sky. "**Due to your service by weakening Miraak. I will provide you three things as a reward. The first reward, I will provide you the information of what happened to your ancestors.**"

Hermaeus Mora slowly placed one of his tentacles on Allvis forehead. When it touched his forehead, it began to give off a white glow. There vision of the Dwemer's past flashed in front of Allvis eyes.

"**Just after the First Era, the Dwemer kind have mastered many secrets and knowledge of their world. They then began to create a power based on their sciences that could rival the gods. This angered many of the gods such as some of the Daedric Lords, Aedras who haven't lost all their powers and even Sithis. The gods then exterminated all the Dwemers that took part of becoming divines. However, there were some Dwemers who have not took part in becoming godhood. The Dwemers that separated themselves from their main group in Morrowind and went to Hammerfell. The clan you are from, the Rourken Clan. Because they were not involved, they were just cursed for all eternity. They will lose all their knowledge and memories of who they were in the past. Their intellect decreased to the point where it would be similar to the intellect of a normal Mer so that they would not be a threat to the gods in the future.** " Informed Hermaeus Mora

Hermaeus Mora slowly removed the tentacle touching Allvis head which stopped the visions. Allvis just lowered his head and looked at the floor. Heremained quiet and carefully thought of what Hermaeus Mora told him. So that was what happened to his ancestors, thought Allvis with an uncertain expression.

"**Your second reward would be one that would benefit both of us. I will remove the curse from you so you can learn from me with you full potential.** " With that Hermaeus Mora began to chant with a language that Allvis could not recognize. The chant was both deep and sounds powerful and after a few seconds, a green aura was coming out from Allvis body. It glowed brightly for a few seconds before it slowly faded away.

By the time the aura faded away, Allvis was shocked with what he can do. Thinking and remembering things became much easier. When he thought of something, answers sometimes came quickly without even thinking too much. He can even now remember events in his past that he didn't even remember.

He gave off a small laugh with his new abilities. But something tells him that this wasn't over yet.

"**And then for your last reward or if I may say a gift.**" said the Daedric Lord with a happy sinister voice.

Allvis quickly looked up at the Daedric Lord at his giant eye with a frown. "What gift?" He asked with suspicion.

Instantly a large tentacle stabbed him at his chest to his heart. Blood can be seen flowing out from Allvis mouth and chest. The tentacle then quickly came out from Allvis chest and blood began to splash out from his chest much more.

Allvis quickly lied on the floor, his body trembled rapidly as he felt pain all over his body. It felt like his body was burning from the inside. The trembling continued to get worse until a few seconds later it began to lessen down and the pain slowly fading away.

After a minute, Allvis slowly looked at his chest where he was stabbed and to his shock it was completely healed. While lying on the floor he looked directly at the Daedric Prince of Knowledge with a shocked expression. "What did you do to me?" he demanded.

A deep sinister chuckle could be heard from the Daedric Prince as it looked directly at the dragonborn. "**I have placed a small amount of my blood into you.**"

Allvis eyes widen with shock. "Why?"

"**I don't need a weak servant. You should be grateful, Miraak never received this gift from me because I knew he would betray me in the future and I didn't believe he was worthy of such gift. You are now part Daedra and will have numerous more abilities such as being able to now use forbidden knowledge.**"

The young dragonborn lowered his head again. He was very confused to whether he should accept this new power or hate it. Knowing the Daedric Lord of Knowledge and Memory, there has to be a reason to why it this to him. "Why? Why give me this power? How are you so sure that I will not go against you in the near future, like what Miraak did." asked Allvis.

"**Because I have something that you desire?**" informed the Daedric Lord

"And what is it that I desire?" questioned Allvis.

"**You desire knowledge and power above all else. You want to know everything around you and control it. You don't know why you desire it but you just do, that unsatisfiable thirst for knowledge. That is the Dwemer inside of you, their greed for knowledge. You are far more greedier for knowledge and vicious than Miraak ever was. It was your desire to know everything that brought you to me like a moth to a flame. I know everything, every knowledge there is even the forgotten and forbidden ones. I am willing to give it to you for your service."**

"You still haven't completely answered my question. How do you know that I will not betray you?"

"**Yes indeed I have not. You will not betray me because you know that I can give what you desire. You will also not go against me because if I give you knowledge you will feel indebted to me. I know you all too well, you are the type who will complete his end of the bargain no matter what.**"

Allvis frowned deeper, feeling that there is no escape from the God of Knowledge and Memory.

"**By serving me, you will be rewarded with knowledge and power beyond your wildest imagination.**"

The young dragonborn remained quiet for a few minutes. Thinking through of everything Hermaeus Mora said. "_Should I accept it__? It was what I wanted but what price will I have to pay in the future for this? It must be up to something._" thought Allvis

"**How long will it take for you to say it? You have already decided what you will do.**" stated The Daedric Prince.

Allvis closed his eyes in thought. He couldn't just refuse this once in a lifetime offer, he really wanted it. This opportunity might never happen again and he might regret not making the choice. "_Whatever the consequence is, I will face it._" He then opened his eyes and looked directly at the largest eye of Hermaeus Mora.

Allvis painfully raised himself from the floor and slowly kneeled in front of the Daedric Lord. He bowed and lowered his head to it. "I live to serve you, my lord." He said in a monotone voice.

Hermaeus Mora chuckled when it heard this. Its chuckle then transformed to a loud sinister laugh that could be heard from all of Apocrypha. "**That you will, young dragonborn.**"

**Thank you for reading and please review what you think. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there again, this is my next chapter. The one where the action will begin and I should really continue my story Successor of Shadows but this was too fun to write. Okay a few thing I would like to inform is that this fic will change a lot of things in the elder scroll universe but will still have its history and background intact. Also this fic is not for the weak hearth due to multiple mature content such as rape, torture, sadistic rituals, violence and trauma because I tried to base this to what it would be like living during the Anglo-Saxon times with powerful gods that wants to play on people. I have enhanced the powers of every race to make it more balanced and diverse. I got many inspiration for the vampires and werewolf in this story such as but not limited to Castlevania, Van Hellsing, Dracula, Underworld and Wolfman. But do not worry, Twilight was not one of the inspiration.**

**The name Allvis means "All knowing" or "All seeing" which is a fitting name for the servant of Hermaeus Mora. It is a name of a dwarf from Norse Mythology who wanted to marry Thor's dautgher but Thor tricked him on a contest that required him to stay till the sun raise which turned him to stone. Similar to how Daedric Princes trick us foolish mortals. Thank you for reading and sorry if I made any spelling or grammar error I might have missed. I am still improving.**

**Four Years Later**

It has been four years since Allvis became the servant for Hermaeus Mora, The Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Memory. Since then he had served his master well and traveled to numerous oblivion realms to expand and reinforce the influence of his lord as well as helping his lord get more information about the other divines such as the other Daedric Princes.

Every day he was rewarded with knowledge given directly from Hermaeus Mora itself. He also learned billions of new information from his stay in Apocrypha by reading as many books as he can and practicing them. Developing himself into a flexible mage type fighter.

He had spend most of his four years in Apocrypha which led him to a life of study, learning and experimenting, similar to his Dwemer ancestors. Every time he had free time which he had a lot because since when he became part Daedra he doesn't need to sleep anymore, he just contribute it to learning and study. He have also made many discoveries himself such as improving the Dwemer technology and enchantments.

The dragonborn was now in his room in Apocrypha. It is a simple room that was provided by Hermaeus Mora. It looked like a normal simple room with a large bed, cabinet, bookshelf and a large table. The walls were colored with plain brown, black and white. Covering the dark green gloomy and chaotic environment of Apocrypha. He placed some symbols around the room to block the thunderous noise of the realm outside his room. The only strange thing about the room is that it was filled with books, paper notes, calculations and symbols on the wall, strange artifacts and machines.

Allvis was looking at himself in the mirror. He had an inverted triangle face shape with shoulder length black hair that covered his back neck and ears. His skin was very light grey in color and was 5 feet and 9 inches tall, which made people think he was of human and elven ancestry when he was living in skyrim. He had a small lips and nose, similar to the size of many elven races.

However, since he became part Daedra, some of his features have changed. His eyes were not brown as it used to be but were deep violet and appears to be glowing a bit. Something that even now that he was not very used to seeing.

Having mixed with the blood of Hermaeus Mora in his body, it gave Allvis a number of different powers and abilities. He was now far more faster and stronger than he was before and has an extremely large stamina which would make him difficult to tire. His body became more resilient to anything which makes him more immune to elements and diseases and greatly increased his endurance. He also now had extremely fast regeneration which he find very useful. His senses have become more sensitive, capable of hearing a small movement fifty meters away. His magicka reserve became a lot more larger and more denser, he also found out that his magicka changed to a much more potent type of magicka allowing him easily use master level spell faster and easier due to it now only required a novice amount of his magicka.

When he asked about his magical abilities to Hermaeus Mora. It told him that he now has the ability to use all spells and power that he learned, even the sacred and forbidden ones that mortals can't use. But he was also warned not to use too powerful forbidden magic which consists in more than half the books in Apocrypha because that was reserved only for gods and he doesn't have the capacity to perform those spells or else he would die. It dissatisfied Allvis a bit when he heard this.

Allvis body was not the only thing that changed though, his mind had become a lot more developed as well. His Dwemer heritage gave him superior intellect and analytical abilities but the blood of the Daedric prince inside of him have exponentially increased all of them. He now has heightened intelligence, perfect memory, easy and rapid thinking and analyzing or calculating things around him in great speed and detail. Another ability he found interesting was that he can instantly predict his opponents every action before they have even made them, like a very accurate precognition. However, this ability can only predict about three seconds to the future.

The ability that found the most confusing and difficult to control was being able to see and sense things that mortals cannot due to his enhanced mind and senses. He could see other unknown colors and dimensions that he didn't know even existed within reality. The ability distracts him most of the time so he practiced by meditation to control his senses so that he can see only things what normal people can see but still has not fully mastered it. This ability also gave him the ability to sense everything around him within a 10 meter range and can temporarily expand it to 50 meters for a few seconds. It also allowed him to be able to see the flow of magicka or energy with his eyes. He can also see through disguises, invisible fields and hidden oblivion gate that merged worlds.

It has been four long years since he had last seen Tamriel. He missed the smell and diverse sound in the wilderness that he had grew up in. Its tranquility and openness.

He slowly shook his head to get the thought out of his head. It would distract him from his work. As Allvis was preparing to continue his work, he sensed Hermaeus Mora telepathically ordering him to go to the center of Apocrypha.

When Hermaeus Mora removed the curse from him, he found out that the Dwemers used to be able to telepathically communicate with each others. Something that really helped in when Hermaeus Mora tried to explain something that is beyond the limitations of languages.

Allvis slowly organized his work on the table and wore a black hooded robe with boots. He proceeded to leave the room to the center of Apocrypha. As he walked his way there, all the lesser Daedras and tentacles around him moved back from him and bowed to him. Respecting the champion of their master.

He paid no mind to them and continued to walk. It took him 20 minutes for him to reach the center of Apocrypha. There he saw the giant all seeing eye of Hermaeus Mora looked at him.

"You could have just appeared yourself in my room or tell me what I have to do telepathically than letting me walk all the way here." said Allvis with annoyance in his voice.

The Daedric Lord just chuckled. "**But wouldn't it be easier for me to teleport you to your destination when you are closer to the source of my realm.**"

"Just say what you have to say and get over with it." He said with frustration. Allvis spend enough time with the Daedric Lord of Knowledge and Memory to know that it has a thing for talking a lot without giving any hints of anything that will occur in the future or the circumstances of his missions. It appears to enjoy watching him struggle during his tasks.

"**Patience is a virtue that you must practice.**" said Hermaeus Mora.

"I have had enough patience with you and your riddles" said Allvis in a serious and monotone voice.

"**Very well then. The task I require of you will need you to travel to Nirn, specifically the northern part of Tamriel.**" informed the Daedric Prince.

Allvis was confused but did not show it in his expression. "You mean Skyrim? Why Skyrim?"

"**There is an ancient group of vampires who are now close to fulfilling a prophecy that if I may say, will not be the best interest of Tamriel.**"

"Vampires? The servants of Molag Bal?" asked Allvis with a small frown. He is familiar with the group of immortals.

"**Yes indeed.**"

"May I know what is the prophecy?" asked Allvis with a voice that sounded as if expecting that he will not receive the answer.

"**That is something that you will have to find out yourself.**" said the Daedric Lord with a amused voice.

Frustrated, Allvis placed his right hand to his head and sighed. "It would be much easier if you just told me what it is and what will happen in the future."

"**But that will ruin most of the entertainment and it is better this way.**" reasoned the Daedric Lord.

Allvis removed his hand from his head and looked at his lord with frustration evident on his face. Thinking that everything he is doing for his lord is also for his lords entertainment. It frustrates him how his lord knows everything but always keeps him in the dark. What is worse is that he has no free will of his own because everything he did was predicted before it even occur by the Daedric Lord. An inescapable prison of fate. "Alright..." he sighed. "Then what is it that you want me to do?"

"**I want you to spoil their plans and stop the prophecy. Go first to Dimhollow Crypt, you are free to use any means necessary.**"

"Why do you want that, my lord?" said Allvis with a small sound of resentment.

"**Your world is entertaining as it is now. If that prophecy becomes reality then your world will be a bit less interesting. It is also because there will be events that I will greatly enjoy watching you do and decide.**" said Hermaeus Mora with amusement.

Allvis raised an eyebrow and was suspicious to what his lord meant. He was about to ask what it meant but quickly decided not to ask. He knew he would not receive any answers from it.

He slowly walked his way forward where a large book was placed in front of the giant eye of Hermaeus Mora. When he was in front of the book, he opened it and looked at its pages to find his destination.

"Don't you find it boring?" Asked the dragonborn as he is continuing to skim through the pages of the giant black book. "Knowing everything that will occur? It means that you know what I am going to say and what you should say back to me. Don't you get tired of it?" he asked while still looking at the pages of the book.

"**I am god, I don't have any feelings towards it nor do I tire from it. However, I do sometimes enjoy seeing everything go as predicted. Something that will occur and something that you experience right in front of you are two different things. I just follow my lines like a writer acting his skit but with the power to change the skit itself.**" Informed the Daedric Prince.

Allvis stopped moving the pages of the book, thinking of what the Daedric Prince have told him. He then continued to move the pages after a few seconds. When he found the page for Nirn, he placed some of his magicka in it which resulted the book to glow green.

"Allow me to ask you this. Is this a personal mission?" He asked while tentacles from the book began to wrap around him.

"**It will be for you****.**" said Hermaeus Mora with a more serious voice.

Allvis quickly looked at the giant eye of the Daedric Lord with a frown but everything went black.

**Skyrim (Outside Riverwood)**

It was night in Skyrim and the woods were dark and cold. Hiding the dangerous creatures that lurks in the shadows.

Deep within the woods, there were two bandits camping with a fire wood in front of them to get themselves warm. They were enjoying themselves as they were drinking mead and counting the septims they stole from an unfortunate traveler they found on the road.

"Haha! 300 septims! We could buy a house with this!" yelled the larger bandit with excitement.

"Keep it down. We don't know what creatures are lurking in this woods." whispered the shorter bandit who was in front of the larger one.

"I know but come on! That woman traveler trusted us too easily, she couldn't even defend herself. I even had fun with her body while she desperately struggled. Who knew bretons had fine bodies." said the larger one as he continues to drink his mead.

The shorter one just frowned to the larger bandit. "Sometimes you really disgust me. Aren't you worried that she might be dead because we just left her on the road."

The larger one just looked at the shorter one with unfocused eyes and spoke with a breath reeked with alcohol. "Nah, she is no longer our problem."

The shorter one frowned a bit more but continued in sharpening his iron dagger with a rock beside him. His attention immediately shifted when a black portal instantly appeared beside the two bandits.

Both bandits stood up and unsheathed their weapons to prepare themselves for an attack. The larger one being more unsteady due to his drunken state.

The portal quickly disappeared and what remained was a black hooded figure at the center of where the portal was a few seconds ago.

The figures hood shadowed his face which makes it impossible for anyone to see his face. The only thing that was visible was a pair of glowing violet eyes looking directly at the two bandits.

Seeing the eyes, both bandits griped their weapons tighter and held them higher.

"What are you?!" the larger one demanded. "Are you a Daedra?!"

Allvis just tilted his head to the side a bit and began to observe his surroundings. It was the woods, something that he missed to see again. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of the world of Nirn which gave him a nostalgic experience. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the moon above him, marveling at its beauty.

"Hey I am talking to you! Don't you understand our language!" shouted the larger bandit.

Allvis sighed and looked towards the two bandits in front of him. " Yes, I do understand your language. If I may ask, where exactly am I?"

"We ask the questions, not you! And why should we tell you where you are, information like that doesn't come cheap." demanded the larger one.

Allvis frowned slightly and took out a sapphire from his pocket and threw it at the larger bandit who clumsily caught it on the ground. "Now tell me where I am."

The larger bandit smiled when he saw the sapphire and quickly looked directly at the hooded figure. "No, not until you give us everything you owe."

"Ablendan, I think we should just leave now. I don't have a good feeling about this." said the shorter bandit.

"No!" roared Ablendan. "He has a lot more jewels with him. We can take him out." Ablendan quickly ran towards Allvis with his iron mace on his right hand aiming directly at Allvis head.

Ablendan performed a vertical attack towards Allvis head but Allvis just moved slightly to his left which allowed him to dodge the attack. At the same time with the dodge, he quickly grabbed the right wrist where the weapon is being held and twisted it. He used his other hand to reinforce the twist and turned it over 360 degrees which flipped the large bandit in midair and slammed him on the ground. With the large bandits' grip of his weapon weaken, Allvis quickly took the iron mace from his hand and smash it on the bandits face, crushing his skull. Leaving blood and brain matter everywhere.

Allvis then dropped the mace and looked directly at the shorter bandit. The shorter bandit appeared scared and quickly grabbed four of his daggers from his belt and threw them at the hooded figure.

Allvis quickly raised his right hand and all the daggers stopped in mid air a foot away from him. He then send the daggers back to the owner with even greater velocity.

The shorter bandit, still shocked with Allvis ability to stop projectiles didn't had time to dodge the four dagger coming to him. The daggers penetrated both his shoulder and both his legs which led him to fall to the ground.

Afraid to lose his life, he desperately tried to crawl his way away but felt a sudden pull that levitated him to the air and brought him face to face with Allvis while still being levitated.

"Please don't kill me" begged the bandit while crying.

Allvis placed his left hand on the shorter bandits fore head. After a two seconds, he removed his hand from the bandits head. "So I am just a few meters south-east from Riverwood." he said to himself.

He instantly dropped the bandit to the ground and proceeded to walk his way out of the dark forest.

"Hey. You can't just leave me here. " begged the wounded bandit and immediately panicked when he heard howls of wolves near him. "Please take me with you! Please!" He tried to crawl his way to the hooded figure but could not reach him.

Allvis continued to walk away, ignoring the continues pleas of the wounded bandit till he could hear him no more.

**Eleven Hours later**

It took eleven hours for Allvis to walk his way to High Hrothgar. His walk up the mountain was very difficult even with his part Daedra abilities that made him more resistant to every elements and diseases. The blazing snow obscuring his vision and freezing his muscles and bones especially because he was only wearing a light hooded robe. It was difficult to breath with the high altitude and fell a couple of time to a deep snow field.

High Hrothgar looked exactly as he remembered it to be, then again it haven't changed for the past thousand years. He slowly walked his way up on the stairs to the entrance of High Hrothgar.

When he entered inside High Hrothgar, he found a four greybeards kneeling at the center room of High Hrothgar. Meditating to control their Thu'um. Allvis proceeded to walk forward till he got the attention of the kneeling greybeards.

One of the greybeards saw him and slowly stood up to look at him. "Dovahkiin" he said which trembled the entire castle due to the power of his Thu'um.

The other greybeards all stood up as well and looked at the dragonborn, the others also came out from their chambers to look at the dragonborn as well.

The leader of the Greybeards, Arngeir quickly pressed himself through the crowd of greybeards and approached Allvis.

"Well dragonborn, aren't you full of surprises." said Arngeir with a bit of humor.

"It's nice to see you again, Arngeir." said the Allvis as he removed his hood and gave a small smile towards his previous mentor.

Arngeir smiled back and bowed his head a bit. "It's nice to see you too, dragonborn."

Allvis looked at all the greybeards that were looking at him for a few seconds and then turned his attention back to Arngeir. "How have things been without me?" he asked.

Arngeir turned back and began to walk towards to the back side of the castle while gesturing the dragonborn to follow him. Allvis slowly followed behind him."A few things have changed in Skyrim while you were away dragonborn. Many of the dragons who previously joined Alduin have now surrendered themselves and joined Paarthurnax. So there hasn't been any dragon attacks since you left since the few remaining dragons that didn't join Paarthurnax are too afraid to attack in the open or else the dragons who sided with Paarthurnax would attack them." informed Arngeir.

"I guess they joined Paarthurnax to survive because they are being hunted down." said Allvis.

Arngeir just gave a single nod as they continued to walk their way outside High Hrothgar at the back and continued their way to the Throat of the World.

"Another thing that have changed in Skyrim is that the civil war had escalated to extreme levels. Now more wars are occurring at open fields. The Thalmor army have now joined side with the Imperial army to desperately end the war. But this just increased the fighting even more as more people joined the Stormcloaks due to their hatred for the Thalmors."

Allvis sighed. "So this war is not ending anytime soon."

Arngeir nodded again while still walking his way to the top of the mountain. "For a few months after you have been missing, there have been many Stormcloak soldiers and Imperial soldiers who have visited High Hrothgar in hopes to convince you to join them. I just told them that you were not in High Hrothgar every week they came back. If you don't mind me asking, why have you not joined any sides in the war?"

"I didn't like both sides and I prefer not to join any sides if I have the choice not to. One was being extremely racist while the other one is more like a puppet." informed Allvis

"I see." said Arngeir in thought. "Well another change in Skyrim is that there have been an increase in the amount of vampire attacks recently. They also appear to be more aggressive than before." informed Arngeir.

Allvis just nodded behind Arngeir as they continued to walk up the mountain.

"I am guessing that Paarthurnax summoned me." said Allvis after walking for about an hour.

"Yes, he told me to bring you to him when you ever arrive back to High Hrothgar. He seems very curious as to where you have been because he wasn't able to find nor sense you for years. By the way, where have you been all this time? You've been gone so long that the entire of Skyrim thinks that you are now dead." asked the curious old greybeard

Allvis remained silent for a while as they continued to walk. "I think it would be easier if I would explain it with Paarthurnax."

Arngeir just nodded with respect. " Very well dragonborn."

They continued to walk their way for two more hours till they reached the Throat of the World. As Allvis walk towards the Word Wall. As he approached the word wall, he can see many dragons all looking at him and observing him. There were over 30 of them. One of the dragon he recognize as Odahviing.

Allvis gave a respectful bow towards Odahviing which was then returned back to the dragonborn.

When Allvis was in front of the word wall a giant grey dragon emerged behind it. It looked very old and tattered. " Greetings Dovahkiin, how do you do?" asked the giant old dragon.

Allvis just smiled towards his mentor. "It's nice to meet you again Paarthrnax" he said and lowered his head to bow to him.

"Aye, it's nice to meet you too." said Paarthrnax with a voice that sounded he was glad.

Paarthrnax then suddenly went closer to the dragonborn until he was just a foot away from him. He was looking directly at Allvis, especially his eyes. "Your appearance have changed young dragonborn."

Allvis just chuckled a bit. "I will explain to you everything that had occurred."

Allvis told Paarthrnax what happened and the reason why he was missing for over four years. His fight with Miraak and the deal he made with Hermaeus Mora to defeat Miraak. When Allvis mentioned the name Miraak, he observed that all the dragons in the area became tense and began to whisper to each others in their dragon language. He then told Paarthrnax about him serving the Daedric Lord and living most of his time in Apocrypha.

"Well that explains why I was not able to find you nor sense you in this world." stated Paarthrnax.

Allvis just nodded to the ancient dragon. He was a bit worried that the greybeards and Paarthrnax throw him away when he told them that he is now part Daedra but it appears they don't mind it at all.

"So you don't mind me being part Daedra and in service to a Daedric Lord?" he asked with uncertainty

Paarthrnax looked directly at Allvis and gave what Allvis think was a smile. "No, we don't mind young dragonborn. Dragonborns have come in many different races and backgrounds before, you are not much different in regards to that and we do not easily abandon our own kin. But what curious me more is your confrontation with Miraak." stated Paarthrnax.

Allvis raised a eyebrow. "You knew him?" he asked.

Paarthrnax nodded. "Most of the ancient dragons do, he used to serve for us. I have also meet him a couple of times as well a long time ago."

Allvis nodded and lowered his head a bit. "What was he like when you meet him?"

"He was rather arrogant with his position as dragon priest which was common back then for many dragon priests. But he was loyal and fulfilled his duties until his corruption."

"Yeah, I know that." said Allvis.

"It surprises me that you were able to defeat another one like you but with more experience and power." said Odahviing at Allvis left.

The young dragonborn looked at Odahviing with a smile. "I had help."

"Indeed you have" said Odahviing with a bit of humor.

"Why is it that you were sent here in Nirn?" asked Paarthrnax.

Allvis looked directly at Paarthrnax.

"Hermaeus Mora would not send you here unless it has to do with a task he has given you. What task has he given you?" asked the ancient old dragon.

Allvis sighed. "Yes, he has sent me here to complete a task he has given me. It is about a prophecy that the vampires are trying to achieve." informed the dragonborn.

"Do you know the prophecy?" asked Paarthrnax while giving a thoughtful pose.

Allvish pinched the top of his nose in frustration. "My master would not tell me. He enjoys watching me struggle. All he told me was where to go."

"Sounds a lot like a Daedric Prince. Especially like Hermaeus Mora." said Paarthrnax with a bit of pity.

"Well, I think it is best if I continue my journey now. We can have more time to talk when I come back from the crypt. "

"If I find out anything about the prophecy, I will be sure to inform you quickly." assured Paarthrnax.

"Thank you Paarthrnax." said Allvis as he bowed and walked back down from the throat of the world.

"Good luck young dragonborn" said Paarthrnax which received a nod from Allvis.

Arngeir followed the dragonborn walking down. "Arngeir, do you know where Dimhollow Crypt is?" asked Allvis.

Arngeir gave a thinking pose. " I think I heard it is located north of The Lord Stone and northeast of the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. It is in a mountain." said Arngeir.

Allvis just nodded. "Thank you." They then continued their walk down the mountain.

**Three Days Later**

It took three days for Allvis to walk his way to Dimhollow Crypt. He was lucky that he didn't encounter any wild animals or bandits on his way there and the greybeards were able to give him some food supplies before he left the castle. He would also avoid any villages and town, he wanted to keep a low profile and be left alone.

One would think that he would feel frustrated due to his long walk but it was actually the opposite, he rather enjoyed it. Long walks were a way to calm down his ever continuous mind and enjoy the moments that he would stay in Tamriel. The texture of the grass and the smell of the wind that he had missed so much since he was in Apocrypha.

The mountain climbing towards the crypt was stressful though, due to the blizzard of snows and harsh winds. It was difficult for him to see even a foot away from him due to the magnitude of snow blocking his sight. He silently and carefully walked his way to the entrance of the cave just in case if anyone ambushes him or if the cave was guarded.

He found it odd when he couldn't sense any guards guarding outside the cave. Then again, it was morning and vampires tend to stay in the shades during this time.

When he was just outside the entrance of the cave, he could sense multiple vampire signatures inside it. He could even sense large spiders, draugrs and an unknown that resides deep inside the cave. The unknown got his interest, there is a creature inside the cave that he doesn't recognize and he will do his best to find out who or what that is.

Allvis raised his left hand until it was in front of his face, then a bright green light began to glow from his hand. The green light quickly spreaded to the rest of his body from his hand and concealed every part of him. It then quickly faded away and what can be seen was Allvis wearing a different type of clothing than the black hooded robe he was wearing seconds ago.

He now wore a black skintight flexible metallic light armor which concealed every skin of his body except the eyes. The black armor completely composed of the black metal and resembled a lot like scales of a snake because the black metals that were everywhere on the armor overlapped each other giving the wearer complete mobility and flexibility while having no vulnerable spots. The helmets' shape exactly fitted the shape of the wearers head with a small blunt triangular shaped black metal that gave room for his nose and mouth. It appeared to be screwed to the body armor which would make it difficult to decapitate the wearer and allow the wearer to turn their head. The only opening were the eyes and a small opening between it. (The helmet resembles a bit like the Nightingale armor mask but a metallically armored version). There is also a single dark glass that covered the area of where the eyes are and the gap between them for light protection.

The arms, gauntlet, legs, boots, chest, shoulders, and helmet were the most reinforced parts in the armor as there were more mass of the black metal occupying it. The light metallic armor is actually thin, being only three millimeter thick and weighted about only about 41 encumbrance. There is also a thin layer of blue crystal underneath each metallic scale on the armor but is hidden very well by the scales.

At the chest of the armor, there is a black symbol that looks like a creature with multiple tentacles and clamps coming out from it (The symbol found at the cover of the Black Books).

Allvis slowly looked at his hands and body to see if the armor he summoned was complete. When satisfied with the armor, he slowly entered the cave.

**Dimhollow Crypt**

When Allvis entered the cave, his eyes had to adjust to the darkness inside the cave. It was very dark and only the few cracks on the roof were the only source of light in the room. Allvis mentally thanked his daedra abilities that enhanced all his senses, including the ability to be able to see through pitch black darkness similar to that of vampires.

He immediately crouched and silently hid himself behind a large stone. There were two vampires and a death hound that appears to be guarding a gate.

"These Vigilants never know when to give up. I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson at their hall." complained a male vampire.

"To come in here alone... a fool like all the rest of them." said a female vampire.

"He fought well though. Jeron and Bresoth had a difficult time fighting him."

"Ha. Those two are just weak and useless. Their arrogance taking the better of them."

"All this talk is making me thirsty. Perhaps another Vigilant will wander in soon."

"I wish Lokil would hurry it up. I have half a mind to return to the castle and tell Harkon what a fool he's entrusted this mission to."

"And I have half a mind to tell Lokil of your disloyalty."

"You wouldn't dare. Now shut up and keep on watch."

Allvis listened carefully but what got him curious was the name Harkon. "_Is that the name of their leader__?_" thought Allvis

Behind the large stone, Allvis instantly conjured a dark shadowy bow to his hand. He then aimed the bow towards the head of the death hound that was resting on the floor. As he pulled the string of the conjured bow, a dark shadowy arrow instantly appeared on the bow.

He released the bow which silently sent the arrow through the death hound's head without making any single sound. Quickly, he checked the two vampires that were guarding the gate and relaxed a bit when they appeared like nothing happened. Not knowing that their hound just died.

Allvis again pulled the string of his shadowy bow and aimed it towards the male vampire leaning onto a wall. Before shooting, he placed a spell on the arrow which would burn anyone it shot.

When he released the arrow, it penetrated the male vampire's head. He instantly screamed in pain and ran around aimlessly as his entire body turned to flames.

Allvis quickly again pulled his bow and turned to aim it towards the female vampire who instantly turned invisible in front of him. He frowned a bit and the bow instantly disappeared as he quickly rolled to his right as a large lightning chain shot towards his original position.

He then ran towards another stone to take cover as ice spikes were being shot at him on different directions. He could hear the screams of the burning vampire dying out till a loud thud could be heard and the screams are no more.

"You will pay for what you did, mortal." said an angered female vampire.

Allvis quickly conjured a throwing knife and threw it towards where the female voice came from while still taking cover. But the invisible female vampire having enhanced speed and senses was able to dodge it quickly by moving to her left.

"You fool, did you think you can kill..."before she could complete her sentence, a small white fireball directly shot her at the head. Her head and upper body exploded which resulted to her blood being splattered all over the wall and floor near her. Her lower body slowly turned to ashes.

Allvis took advantage of her distracted state when she was talking and threw a high velocity white fireball at her. He then slowly walked his way to the closed gate.

He can see the male vampire's ashes just beside the gate and crouched near it to find anything of interest. When he found none, he stood up and looked at the closed gate. He slowly turned his head to observe his surroundings and could sense that there is a activation chain on top of a small tower.

Allvis just looked towards the small tower and telekinetically pulled the chain. The gate slowly opened in front of him and he continued to move on.

**Dimhollow Cavern.**

It took a while for Allvis to reach the center of Dimhollow Crypt due to the multiple pathways in the cave. He also had encountered more vampires and death hounds on his way to the center. Fortunately they were all separated and alone, which made it easier for him to kill them by sneaking and shooting them in the head with his bow without getting the attention of the others. He had to put a spell around his body which would prevent him from being sensed because he knew of the vampires ability of sensing any living and undead life around their surroundings.

When using his conjured bow, he placed a spell on the arrows to burn the vampire as well as block the sound around the vampire to prevent their scream to get the attention their fellow kins.

There were also times where he saw some vampires were fighting with draugrs. He just let them fight each other's off till only one remained and he would silently kill that with his bow.

Allvis slowly sneaked his way to a balcony that overlooked the center of Dimhollow Cavern. He then crouched near the edge while hiding his presence and could see three vampires and one mortal below him. The mortal was tied up and was kneeling in front of a male vampire.

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me." staed Adalvald

"Oh really, Vigilant? And I don't think you even know what you've found here. How about if I turn you to one that you despise the most so you will never meet your beloved Stendarr." said Lokil

Lokil went closer to Adalvald while fear was evident in Adalvald's face. He deeply kissed the Vigilant which caused the prisoner to widen his eyes and struggling to move. The vampire then sucked the air from Adalvalds mouth which brought the Vigilant's tongue to Lokil's mouth. He then bit it off and Adalvald screamed in pain but with his mouth being connect with Lokil, it didn't come out.

Lokil removed the kiss as blood began to flow out of Adalvald's mouth. The vampire then grabbed Adalvald's head and moved it at the side, exposing his neck.

"Nwloo! Pleausse!" begged Adalvald with his tongue removed and wide eyes.

Lokil smiled as his fangs began to grow and eye glowing orange. He opened his mouth wide and made a high roar as gruesomely bit Adalvald's neck.

The Vigilant was twitching and blood foam began to come out from his mouth as his blood was being sucked away from him. Lokil then let ripped off the neck of Adalvald two seconds later and deliciously licked his lips, a sinister smile still in his face.

Adalvald fell to the ground while large sums of blood still coming out from his neck. He continued to twitch for a few seconds till his movement ceased and his eyes lifeless.

Lokil used his arm to wipe the blood that is still on his mouth and continued to move to the center of the while a female vampire followed him from behind.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He could have been useful to us and might have told us something." said the female vampire. "We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with..."

"He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize. And we will not return without it. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after his." said Lokil with excitement.

The female vampire nodded. "Yes, of course Lokil. Do not forget who brought you news of the Vigilants' discovery."

"I never forget who my friends are. Or my enemies." Lokil then looked towards the female vampire. "Once this is over, you will be greatly rewarded by me" said Lokil with lustful voice and eyes as he approached closer to the female vampire and forcefully pulled her hair back which exposed her throat. He slowly used his tongue to lick from her chest up to her chin as well as using his two canines to scratch her skin that resulted in blood falling down her neck. She hummed in pain and pleasure with every lick.

He then brought his mouth into her as their tongue tangled each others as well as playing the tongue that Lokil took from Adalvald. Moans of pleasure came out from both of them as they played with each other's mouth.

Lokil made her swallow the Vigilants tongue and removed his mouth from her. "There will be a lot more when this is over." He said with a sadistic smile.

Lokil then removed himself from her and moved towards the center of a circular structure at the middle of Dimhollow Cavern to observe the strange mechanism in front of him.

Allvis slowly made his way closer to the vampires without being caught. He made a small glance towards the body of Adalvald who appeared dead beside him but Allvis knew it will take few hours before he would come back to life as a creature of the night.

To end his misery, Allvis conjured a shadowy dagger and cut the vigilant's head off from his body.

Allvis then transformed the shadow dagger to a shadow bow and aimed it directly towards a heavy armored vampire's head beside Lokil.

When released, the heavy armored vampire screamed in pain as his body turned to flames.

"What was that?" said the female vampire. When her eyes followed where the arrow came from, she saw a black armored figure aiming a black bow towards her.

She instantly turned invisible and dodged a black arrow that was aimed towards her chest.

Lokil just stood at the center with his arms folded. "I love it when dinner walks right into my arms." he said with delight.

Allvis instantly dodged a ice spike aimed towards his chest and crouched to dodge a throwing knife that was aimed at his chest as well. He shot lightning towards where the throwing knife came from but the female vampire dodged it by jumping over it and land on top of Allvis.

Allvis fell to the floor and the invisible vampire turned visible on top of him. She used both her hands to trap both of Allvis's arms. He struggled to free his hand but knew that he was no match for a vampire when it comes to strength.

She smiled as he struggled to be released. "Now your blood is mine!" She quickly bit Allvis on the neck but what shocked her was that her teeth could not penetrate his armor. It broke many of her teeth and she immediately removed her mouth from his neck. "Uhhh! You will pay for that." roared the female vampire as blood was dripping from her mouth.

Allvis quickly wrapped his legs around her waist to prevent her from moving. The move confused the female vampire. He then channeled a spell towards his body which turned the entire surface of his armor to an extremely hot blue fire.

The female vampire screamed in pain as she is being burned alive. She struggled to be released from his leg grip by using her sharp fingernails to scratch Allvis face but it couldn't even scratch his armor. She then used her powerful arms to punch his face in a berserk manner but the grip around her waist did not loosen.

She then used her powerful leg muscle to jump 20 feet high and slam the body to the ground again. But Allvis refused the let go and continued to watch the vampire scream and being burnt.

Desperate she continued to do this three more times till she fell and remained motionless on top of Allvis. A second later, she turned to ashes.

Allvis then stood up and fire around his armor quickly disappeared. He looked at Lokil who watched the entire fight. His sharp teeth were now visible and rage was filled on his expression. "You will pay for that!" he shouted with anger.

Lokil sent two large lightning chain towards where Allvis stood but the dragonborn quickly rolled to his left to dodge the attack.

When he looked up to where Lokil was, he saw him running his way towards him with great speed. Allvis didn't had time to dodge and was quickly punched on the face. The force was strong enough to threw him off the ground and fell to the ground seven feet behind him.

On the ground, he saw Lokil about to hit him with an axe towards his head. Allvis created a force field in front of his face that blocked the axe from contacting him and grabbed Lokil's weapon hand and brought him down to the ground. Allvis then positioned himself in an arm bar with Lokil's right weapon arm to remove his weapon and break both of Lokils elbow and shoulder.

Out of rage, Lokil carried the dragonborn who was still holding the arm bar and smashed him to his left side. This caused the dragonborn to let go of his arm bar.

Allvis quickly stood up and dodged another axe attack aimed to cut his right shoulder. When Lokil was about performed a horizontal swing aimed at the dragonborn's chest. Allvis used both his arms to block Lokil's arm and grabbed the vampire's wrist and twisted it.

Lokil flipped in the air and smashed his back on the ground. Allvis who is still holding Lokil's right arm, kneed the vampire's elbow which dislocated Lokils arm. He screamed in pain and quickly punched the dragonborn on the chest with his left arm.

The force of the punch threw Allvis back which made him let go of Lokil's right arm. Lokil immediately stood up and grabbed a dagger on his belt with his left hand .

The vampire roared and charged the dagger to stab at Allvis chest but the dragonborn dodged it by rotating his body to the left and grabbed Lokils left arm. The dragonborn used his left elbow and hit Lokil on the face which weakened his grip over his dagger.

Allvis then quickly grabbed the dagger and used it to cut a large portion Lokil's left arm. Lokil out of anger tried to use both of his damaged arms to bear hug the dragonborn. But Allvis quickly crouched and used Lokils dagger to cut a large portion of the vampire's stomach.

Lokil screamed in pain as intestines began to flow out from his stomach. He kneeled and used his damaged arm to desperately put them back inside. Allvis then stabbed the dagger directly at Lokil's chest and received a cry from the vampire. He then conjured a small sword in his hand and cut the vampire's head off.

Allvis was breathing heavily as he looked over the body of the dead vampire as it slowly turned to ashes. He calmed his breathing and made the conjured sword disappear from his hand. He then continued to walk his way to the center of Dimhollow Cavern.

There was a strange sculpted stone at the center. He then used his advance senses and analytical ability to see what it was. He then saw that there was a small sharp point inside the stone with a hole under it that leads to a long tube under the stone.

His intuition tells him that he needs to put a large sum of blood in the hole for it to work. He looked around his surroundings to see anything he could use.

He then walked towards the dead body of Adalvald and carried him on his shoulder towards the center of Dimhollow Cavern. After which he threw the body on top of the stone.

A long pointed edge came out from the top of the stone and stabbed the chest of the dead vigilant. Blood began to flow out from the body and to the hole. Then the field began to glow violet.

Allvis observed the field and could see that some parts were not glowing. "_A puzzle_." he thought.

The young dragonborn continued to look around the field as he telekinetically moved the goblets in their right order. When he was done, the entire field glowed violet and a large stone crypt appeared from the ground.

He went in front of the crypt and saw the word Stone Monolith written on top of the crypt.

Allvis touched the crypt and a large portion of the crypt lowered itself underneath the ground. There a mysterious woman fell down from inside the crypt, bearly catching herself on her hands and knees.

Curious, Allvis slowly went closer to the woman and conjured a shadow sword in his right arm. He put himself on guard as he went closer.

The woman in front of him had short shoulder length black hair with cheek-length raven locks. She had very pale white skin. She was wearing a leather type of clothing that consists of the color dark red and black. But what got most of the dragonborn's attention was the elder scroll that was strapped on her back.

What also got his curiosity was that she was the unknown that he had sensed outside the cave. It was strange and yet familiar.

He then heard the woman in front of her breath and moving her head. When she raised her head to look at Allvis, the young dragonborn immediately positioned his sword on the back of her neck. Her glowing unnatural orange eyes showed that she was a vampire.

The strange part was that her eyes showed confusion instead of anything else. Allvis made a quick blink, not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing. But the moment he opened his eyes, he felt a powerful punch on his chest.

The force was so powerful that it brought Allvis off the ground and threw him all the way to a stone wall. He just flew about 50 feet away from the center of the cavern. He then fell from a height of 10 feet to the ground on the front.

Allvis was putting pressure on his chest, it had hurt a lot and if he was just a human with a weaker armor, he was sure that punch would have penetrated him easily.

"_That is one strong woman._" thought Allivs.

Allvis did his best to stand up with his left hand pressuring to his chest to ease the pain. When he looked up, he saw her appear in front of him. She grabbed his shoulder and threw him over her shoulder to the wall with such force that a small crater was formed on the wall.

The young dragonborn could feel multiple bone fractures on his chest, ribs, shoulders and back. He also felt his fast regeneration kicking in to heal all his internal injuries.

The mysterious woman then grabbed Allvis by his neck with one hand and raised him over the ground.

"Who are you?" she asked. What confused Allvis was that the voice didn't sound demanding or angry but pure confusion, fear and helplessness.

Allvis placed his hand on top of the mysterious woman's hand on his neck and burned it with a spell. She quickly pulled her hand and let go of his neck.

When Allvis look at the hand of the woman where he had burnt, he was surprised to see that it healed instantly.

Allvis quickly attacked her with a large lightning attack aiming at her but before it made contact with her, she instantly transformed into a large number of bats.

The bats then attacked Allvis in all directions. Even with the armor, the force of the attacks of each individual bats was as painful as being stabbed. Allvis slammed his right hand on the ground and a large wave of fire consumed an entire 10 feet radius which made all the bats to be on fire.

The burning bats all retreated and instantly formed the mysterious woman beside Allvis. Her entire skin was burnt but it was healing rapidly. With speed that the dragonborn cannot keep up, she instantly sent a large fireball on the dragonborn's chest at point black range.

The result was a large explosion that threw them both back. The woman got slammed on the wall while Allvis fell down to a small lake under the Dimhollow Cavern.

When he tried to swim back up to the water, the water instantly turned to ice before he reached the surface. The woman froze the entire lake with her left hand touching the water.

What she did not expect was the ice where the dragonborn was exploding and the dragonborn rising out from it.

The woman quickly conjured a large gargoyle that ran towards Allvis. Allvis used a fireball aimed it at the gargoyle approaching him but it used its wings to maneuver itself away from it and slammed all its weight on top of Allvis which broke through the ice floor.

Allvis then punched the gargoyle on the face which went through it when it was on top of him. He then jumped his way up from the ice crater only to be kicked by the mysterious woman on the left side of his chest. But he was lucky enough to grab the kick which resulted in both of them flying off to the direction of the kick.

Allvis landed a bit difficultly while the female vampire landed gracefully.

The mysterious woman released a powerful thunderbolt towards him but he instantly created a reflective ward that reflected the thunderbolt attack to the female vampire. But due to her superior speed was able to dodge it quickly.

Allvis then disabled the ward, he then disappeared using a teleportation spell and appeared behind the female vampire.

He quickly performed a diagonal attack behind her with a shadow sword that he instantly conjured. However, she just instantly turned to black mist and the weapon just went through her without any resistance.

The mysterious woman appeared at Allvis's left side and attacked him with superior speed and strength at the back of his head which brought Allvis to his knees. She then instantly disappeared to black mist and appeared at his right and kneed him at his chest which brought the young dragonborn off the ground. She disappeared again and appeared above him while still in mid air and kicked him to the ground that created a small crater.

Allvis too pained and weakened to continue slowly began to lose consciousness. He slowly struggled to raise his head and saw the glowing orange eyes of the female vampire looking at him. The eyes showed confusion but it now also showed sadness and pity. After that everything went black for Allvis.

**Long chapter. Thank you for reading and please review what you think about it. Also please click on favorite or follow my story if you enjoyed it. The next chapter will come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there again, this is the next chapter. This chapter will be shorter than before but don't worry, I will make up for it on the next chapter. **

**An important information that you need to also know is that my character in this story "Allvis" only completed two quests in Skyrim. They are the Alduin quest and the Dragonborn quest. He is also not a thane for any Jarls and has very few connections with people living in Tamriel. He is also thought to be dead due to his four year ****absence and is appearance have slightly changed so most people would not be able to recognize him. Also, to those who are curious as to why Serana was easily able to defeat Allvis was due to a variety of reasons. I made Hermaeus Mora the weakest of all the Daedric Princes when it comes to power output so that it would be more balanced due to Hermaeus Mora being the smartest, most knowledgeable, able to know every actions and information of the other Daedric princes. This makes Allvis also the physically weakest compared to other immortals like him such as other champions for Daedric Princes. This means that Serana is about three times more stronger, faster, more agile and more endurance than Allvis. She also has centuries of experience in combat compared to Allvis. Allvis knows many combat techniques but he still need to experience on which to use and develop his own style and due to his four years of not that much combat, he became a bit dull. Well, here is the story!**

Blackness... Blackness everywhere around him. That all that he could see, the endless black voids surrounding him.

Allvis was on the center of the blackness, being engulfed by it. He couldn't feel anything or hear anything, not even the heat from his body or the sound of his breathing.

He looked around his surroundings in a calmly manner. He felt calm and peaceful, a place where he can no longer feel the outside influence.

Then suddenly a bright light began to appear in front of him. The white light slowly glowed larger and brighter and began to light up the entire void.

Allvis kneeled and squeezed his head strongly as an enormous wave of pain began to appear in his head. It felt as if his brain was being burnt on the inside.

With both his hands on his head, he began to squeeze harder and smashed his head on the ground as hard as he can to replace the pain with another pain. As the light grew brighter, the more pain Allvis was feeling.

He screamed and used both his hands to rip of as much skin from his head as possible, trying to get to his brain and destroy it. He couldn't even feel the pain of his skin being ripped off and skull being forced to be open.

Then the light just consumed him.

**Reality**

Allvis slowly opened his eyes with a frown, he could feel a small amount of pain in his head right now and it was growing very slowly. He then slowly looked up to observe his surroundings.

He was still inside a cave with manmade ruins. The room was very large with torches in every corner that lighted the room, it looked a lot like a rectangular stadium with multiple columns to hold the stone roof.

The dragonborn observed the objects of his surrounds and can see that the torches were lighten up just recently due the melted metal at one side of the torches which suggest a flame spell was used to light them up.

He also found out that he was sitting infront of a giant column. When he tried to move, he found out that he could not move at all and that there was something restraining his movements.

He looked down and could see a long metallic object was wrapped around his entire body with the column behind him to prevent him from moving. His head was the only thing he could move.

"Oh, you're awake now. Good morning." said a female voice in a bit of a surprised and cautious manner.

Allvis immediately looked up to the source of the sound and could see the female vampire that he had just fought before he lost consciousness. She was about 10 feet away from him. Her bright blowing orange eyes looking at him.

She was about 5 feet 9 inches, the same height as him with pale white skin and black hair. Her hair was shoulder length with cheek-length raven locks. She had thin brows and a small nose with a normal size lips. In appearance she looked very beautiful in mortal standards but since his transformation to part Daedra, especially Hermaeus Mora. He doesn't anymore have a strong attraction to physical appearance.

"You know, you woke up very quickly. You only slept for two hours." said the vampire.

Allvis just tilted his head a bit in front of her and slowly lowered his head to look at his restraints. The metal surrounding him was very old based from all the uneven color and oxidation around the metal. It was eboney metal which made him curious as to how she was able to find such a large amount of the rare metal so quickly.

Then he remembered there were some draugrs that were using eboney equipments in the cave. "_She must have taken their equipments and wrapped it around me. That would require a large amount of strength in order to bend that metal easily._" thought the dragonborn while still observing his restraints.

"Oh, sorry about the restraints but I had to make sure that you won't be able to hurt me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you in any way." informed the vampire kindly when she saw him observing his restraints.

The dragonborn looked up directly to the vampire again. She couldn't see his face or expression because the masked hid everything even his eyes.

When the female vampire tried to relax a bit, she felt something strange all around her body. She could not move at all as if there was an invisible force all around her body that is preventing her to move.

She frowned and moved her head to look downwards to her body with difficulty due to the invisible resisting force around her body. When she saw nothing is wrong, she moved her head to look towards Allvis still restrained on the wall with a confused expression. Having found out that the force was coming from him.

Allvis used his telekinetic powers to prevent the female vampire from moving. He then used a spell that turned the entire surface of his armor into a very bright light blue fire. The fire was slowly beginning to weaken the metal around him.

When the female vampire saw what Allvis did with his armor, she was shocked because she never seen a spell like that before. She could see the blue fire making the eboney metal around him turning orange and was about to melt anytime soon.

She quickly overcame her shock and tried to move her body forward to prevent him from being free. With her superior strength and speed, she was able to reach about a foot away from Allvis by only a second. The invisible force only causing her to flinch a bit and move about half her normal speed.

When she was just about an inch away from restraining him, the metal around the dragonborn immediately unwrapped itself from Allvis and instantly shot itself to the vampire.

The eboney metal slammed itself to the female vampire's chest. But she instantly used her hands to prevent the metal from making contact with her chest which resulted in her hand being burnt due to the heat of the metal. It threw her off the ground and pushed her 30 feet away till she was slammed to a wall. Leaving a very small crater. Her hands instantly healed.

She then fell from the wall about 4 feet high to the floor and was able to catch herself with her hands and knees. "_I'm still too weak, I haven't had enough blood since my awakening from the crypt._" thought the female vampire with a frown. She could have easily handled that attack but she was not as strong as she used to be. She was also very hungry and it was making her a bit drowsy.

The female vampire quickly looked up to where her prisoner was and could see that he was now standing up looking at her. She frowned when he was observing her.

Allvis was able to weaken the metal around him enough for him to use his telekinetic powers to bend it and move it with his will. When it was weak enough, he immediately unwrapped it from him and shot it directly to the vampire.

The dragonborn observed the female vampire kneeling on the floor as she slowly stood up and directly faced him. He then walked towards her with both his arms glowing a bright white light. A glowing white blade appeared on top of his arm to what appeared to be a bladed gauntlet that was 14 inches long.

"Please... Stop!" begged the female vampire with sadness in her eyes. She raised her hand to her chest to show that she meant no harm.

Allvis immediately stopped where he was, which was only a few feet away from the vampire. He then observed her but kept his guard in case anything else happens or if she ever makes a surprise attack.

Sensing that she got his attention, she relaxed a bit and exhaled a breath that she didn't knew she was keeping. She slowly lowered her hands. " Please listen, I don't want to fight."

The young dragonborn continued to observe the vampire but still kept his guard. He then walked to his left which was followed by the vampire moving to her right. They then began to encircle each other's while keeping nine feet away from each other's and maintaining eye contact.

Allvis knew that she has no intention to kill him right now due to her not attacking him while he was a sleep. But that doesn't means that she will not kill him later. She had the opportunity to kill him but chose not and instead restrained him to a wall which means that she is after something from him. Based on her expression a while ago, it appears that she was confused about something so he was able to deduce that she wanted information.

Another thing he was concern about was her abilities. Her strength, speed, balance, agility and endurance was way superior than his which he began to calculate in rapid details. To achieve that kind of unnatural powers meant that either she has gained them from magic or from a divine being. He could tell she was not a lesser daedra or a lesser aedra due to being able to sense nord and breton heritage inside her.

There was also the unknown yet familiar presence inside her. He rapidly went through billions of information and experiences in his head and was able to find out what was the presence inside her in just a fraction of a second. It shocked him a bit that she was a hybrid like him and that the unknown blood that was mixed with her was the blood of a Daeda. He was also able to tell what Daedra blood was inside her, it was not a lesser Daedra but the blood of a Daedric Prince Molag Bal. She was a pure blooded vampire which made him very cautious due to her ability to be able to kill him easily. Compared to the other Daedric Princes, Hermaeus Mora is considered to be the weakest thus making him physically weaker than other daedric prince hybrids.

He then analyzed her movements as he encircles her. Allvis knew that thermal scans would not work on her due to her being cold blooded for being an undead. Based on her muscle movements, electrical impulses in the brain and hormones released in her body, he could tell that she is cautious around him and was ready to defend herself if he ever attacks. He could also sense no violent intentions coming from her towards him.

There was also an emblem that was located just right to her collarbone that he recognized. It was the symbol for Clan Vokihar. A clan of ancient vampires that are ruled by a vampire lord named Harkon who swore his allegiance to the Daedric Lord Molag Bal. A Daedric Lord that he knew very well.

The young dragonborn then thought that maybe she might know of the prophecy that his master refused to tell him as well as the origin of the elder scroll on her back.

Allvis stopped trying to encircle her which was also followed by the female vampire. He then released the spell around her arm which slowly began to turn back to his original arm with his black armor. He could also see that the vampire in front of him relaxed a bit when he disarmed himself.

He then just stood about nine feet in front of her and continued to maintain eye contact but it was harder for the vampire because she couldn't see his eyes because it was covered by a tainted black glass on his helmet. The silence was thickening, she could hear the soft wind passing by the chambers, the crawling of spiders on their webs and the dropping of wax from the candles above them.

After a few seconds, the female vampire began to lose patience and couldn't stand the silent treatment. "Okay, could you please at least say something. The silent treatment is really starting to bug me." said the vampire with annoyance.

Allvis just tilted his head a bit due to the female vampire's sudden change of behavior.

The vampire just signed with some frustration. "_Please don't tell me his one of those silent types_" thought the vampire.

"Speak." said Allvis.

"_Well at least he said something_" she thought. "Uh, well the first thing I wanted to ask is where am I and who sent you here?" asked the female vampire.

Allvis thought of whether or not to answer her questions but decided to answer the ones that doesn't give any information of who he is. The female vampire also looked very confused so it would be better to inform her at least some information. "We are currently in Dimhollow Crypt. It is a cave that is located in Skyrim near the shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. As to who sent me, that is not your concern."

The female vampire wanted to argue but thought better about it. She was of no authority to make demands from him. She just sighed again in frustration and was now trying to remember where exactly the cave is located in Skyrim.

"Who were you expecting?" asked the dragonborn

The vampire quickly lost her thought about trying to remember where she was due to the sudden question from the fully armored male in front of her. She actually didn't expected for him to speak much at all. A bit shocked with the sudden question, she didn't heard the question properly. "Uh, what was your question again?" she asked

"I asked about who were you expecting? By the way you asked me about who sent me, it appeared that you were expecting someone to revive you from the crypt."

"Oh, well. I was kind of expecting someone... like me, at least."

"You mean a vampire?"

"Well, yes." she said a bit hesitantly.

"Why were you locked away in a crypt?"

"That's... complicated. And I'm not totally sure if I can trust you... I'm sorry, it's not that... It's just that I don't know who I can trust yet"

Allvis remained quiet for a few seconds. "Fair enough"

He then began to focus on the elder scroll that was on the back of the female vampire. "Why do you have an Elder Scroll with you?"

The female vampire was now a bit suspicious. Not many people know what an elder scroll looks like which would mean that either the person in front of her saw one before or has acquired one in the past. She also doesn't know what was his exact intentions as well, so she thought it was best to not inform him of any personal information till she gets an idea of what is going on "It's... complicated. I can't really talk about it. It's a bit personal. I'm sorry."

Allvis was about to say something else but then suddenly, the head pain that Allvis was feeling began to rapidly get more intense. It felt like a fire was in his head and was growing quickly and getting more intense. He quickly placed his placed a hand on his head and added as much pressure as possible to ease the pain a bit.

The female vampire gave a worried expression due to how her so called prisoner was acting. It looked like he was in pain. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I am fine." he said quickly while continuing to put pressure on his head. He then walked towards a wall and sat on the floor with his back on the wall.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. Not believing that he was fine.

"I said that I am fine." he said with a bit of frustration.

"Jeez, I just wanted to help" she said with an annoyed tone.

Allvis ignored her response and placed his right hand on the floor. Then a green glow began to appear under his hand till a strange black syringe like device appeared. He quickly grabbed the syringe and pointed it at his neck where a large artery should be. The armor where the syringe was pointing began to move and separate itself from each others to give way and expose a small part of skin for the syringe to inject.

He quickly injected it to himself and removed the syringe from his neck. The wound from the syringe healed instantly and the armor began to move again to conceal the exposed location.

The syringe then instantly disappeared the same way it appeared.

Allvis was still on the floor and was still in great pain. He was trembling a bit and was breathing a bit heavily. After a minute, the pain began to lessen to bearable levels and he slowly controlled his breathing speed.

The vampire was both lost and confused as to what the person in front of her just did. She wanted to ask but thought against it due to thinking that it might be very personal.

Allvis was still on the floor with his face down. He then looked up to make eye contact with the vampire who was now only a few feet away from him. She walked closer to Allvis due to curiosity.

"Why didn't you get out of the cave while I was still asleep?" asked the dragonborn all of a sudden.

"What?" asked the vampire with a confused tone.

"You could have just left while I was alseep and asked someone outside the cave about your current location."

"Well, I would have done that if I actually knew how to get out of here. This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away so I don't know exactly how to get out of this cave. Many of the pathways I used to remember are blocked and some strange new tunnels just appeared. I have been trying to find an exit for the past two hours." Informed the female vampire

Allvis just looked at the vampire with curiosity. She must have been here for a very long time when she said that the cave changed a lot even though not many people come here. "How long have you been inside the crypt?"

The vampire made a thinking pose. "Good question. Hard to say actually. I... I can't really tell. I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?"

"That's actually a matter for debate."

"Oh, wonderful. A war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?" she said while using some gestures to emphasize her fake excitement.

Allvis just raised his bow inside his helmet due to her behavior. "The Empire supports Elisif, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric Stormcloak."

The female vampire then gave a confused expression. "Empire? What... What empire?"

This questioned caught Allvis off guard. Does she really don't know about the empire? he thought. If that is so then that means that she was in the crypt for more than 4000 years. " The Empire. From Cyrodiil."

She then gave an even more confused expression. "Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we planned."

Allvis was able to deduce by her saying "we" that she was there due to a plan that she made with another person who is most likely a vampire. It could be someone who was close to her. He had also learned that she have been in the crypt for over 4000 years during the early first era. He also knew that she was not lying based on her voice tension.

"By the information that you have given me. I would estimate that you have been in the crypt for over 4000 years." informed Allvis

The vampire looked shocked about this and continued to look at the dragonborn with wide eyes of disbelief.

"It is currently the 4th era now. You must have been placed in the crypt during the first era." he said as he slowly began to stand from the floor. When he stood up, he could see the female vampire kept her face down in deep thought.

"_4000 years_" thought the vampire with disbelief. The thought of being away that long was shocking. She then slowly came out from her shock and looked directly at the dragonborn who was looking at her.

"I...I d.. don't know what to say about this. I have never thought of being locked away that long" she said with shock evident on her voice.

Allvis remained quiet and continued to look at her. He was giving her space to think for herself and to make sense of the shocking information that she received.

"I need to get home." she whispered after two minutes later.

Allvis just stood his place but made a small tilting movement with his head. "What did you say?" asked the dragonborn. He actually heard it due to his enhanced hearing but he just wanted to make sure just in case.

She looked directly at his eyes with determination. "I need to get back home. I need to get back home so I can figure out what's happened and get a better sense of what is going on here."

Allvis didn't say anything and just continued his eye contact with her.

"And I need you to help me get there."

The dragonborn remained silent for a while. He could just help her but that would just leave him in the dark. He is also as confused as to what is going on considering that his master didn't told him basically anything. He could just take advantage of this situation. "If I would help you, what do I get in return?"

The female vampire knew that he would say that. "I don't know exactly who sent you but I am guessing that he hasn't told you anything about this and you are equally as confused as I am."

Allvis remained silent but made a small frown inside his mask.

Sensing that the man in front of her was frowning. The female vampire raised both of her hands to show that she meant no harm. "Uh, sorry if I peeked a bit. I was able to smell your pheromones and could tell that you are confused as well."

Allvis just tilted his head a bit. He underestimated the full extent of a pure blood vampire's power.

"Say what, if you can help me get back home to make sense of everything. I will tell you everything I know about the elder scroll with me and the whole story and reason why I was in the crypt. And maybe about why you might have been sent here." proposed the vampire.

The young dragonborn just stared at her while thinking of the option that she gave him. He could need some information about what is going on because right now it appears that he is just walking blindly. There was also a slight research interest that he had towards the female vampire in front of him due to him never actually meeting a pure blooded vampire before and she appeared decent to be with. Maybe he might learn something in the trip.

"I accept you proposition." said Allvis calmly

"Thank you." she said with a sincere smile.

"By the way, where exactly is the location to your family's home?" he asked

The vampire quickly placed her right hand behind her head with a small hint of embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you where it was. My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do."

Allvis just nodded to her respond.

"Now let's hurry. I need to get home so I can figure out what's happened. " She then walked her way towards the large wooden door to her right while Allvis was following behind her.

When she touched the door, she turned her head back a bit to look at Allvis behind her."By the way... my name is Serana."

Allvis stared at her, considering possible options to how to reply to that. In the end, there was no trouble telling her his name as well. "Allvis. My name is Allvis."

Serana gave a happy smile towards him. "Good to meet you Allvis"

**Thank you for reading and please review what you think of the story. Thanks!**


End file.
